Haunted
by ScaramoucheJay
Summary: I know you're still there... Ginny is haunted by someone from her past that she'd rather forget... (One Shot)


Author Note: I have not written a song fic for the longest time, but I found this one loitering in the back of my writing folder and though 'hey why not post it?' so here it is. Bit old, but meh. Please R&R! 

Disclaimer: I still have no claim over JKR's characters, but if I ever do you'll be the first to know… Song belongs to Evanescence 

Haunted 

Ginny Weasley sat alone on her bed in the Griffindor girl's dormitories. She often sat like that. Alone. She had friends of course, plenty of friends, but they never could know why she did it. Silent and alone, head held in her hands, she knew he was there. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck. 

Long lost words whisper slowly to me 

_Still can't find what keeps me here_

_When all this time I've been so hollow inside_

_I know you're still there._

His fingers ran gently down her spine, breath tickling the back of her neck, soft voice caressing her ear.

"Hello little Ginny, Ginny." 

He would always be there. Hogwarts without him would be like the great lake without the Giant Squid. Oddly empty. Like a recovery without pain, pain that let you know you were still alive.

Watching me, wanting me 

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Saving you, loving you_

_I won't let you pull me down. _

Every hair was on end, the only way it could be at his touch, her breath ragged and her senses tingling. She tried to pull away from his vice-like grasp, but his strange high-pitched laugh rang out as she found her struggle in vain. 

Hunting you I can smell you – alive 

_Your heart pounding in my head_

Ginny sealed her eyes shut, as though to block her ears. Her chest heaving, the exquisite feeling of being enveloped in cold after a dry spell working it's way up her spine. 

"You know that doesn't work Ginny. You know you can't escape me. You know you don't want to." 

Watching me wanting me 

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Saving me raping me_

_Watching me._

Her eyes flew open; his cold laugh was ringing around her again. She could hear her roommates return. 

"I do. I want to. To escape."

She spun around, tearing at the pillows throwing objects with satisfying crashes, clawing with her nails like a wild animal fighting to be free. She needed to be free. She paused, her chest heaving, her eyes flashing, wild, unfocused. There was no one there.

She blinked. Soft white feathers fluttered through the air around her. Slowly, judderingly, she dropped to the ground, gasping for air like a fish out of water, the pressure around her lungs subsiding. 

"Ginny what happened?" Her eyes roomed the room, before staring unfocusedly at one of her roommates. "Why are you crying?"

Ginny gasped slowly drawing her knees to her chest. His breath was on her neck. 

"What happened in here?" 

"Yes little Ginny, what happened in here?" He drew his long fingers up her spine, gently tapping her on the back of the head. 

"GET OUT!" screamed Ginny, spinning wildly "Leave me alone!"

Her roommate blinked, then scurried away. Ginny focused. She was alone. Again. Slowly, very slowly she lay down on her bed and pulled her knees up to her chest. His fingers ran across the bare skin of her arm, his laugh echoing through the room.

Jerking away, Ginny blocked her ears with her hands, squeezing her eyes shut against nothing, no one. 

"Just leave me be," she sobbed to the empty room, gently swirling pillow feathers dancing in time with his laughter. "Just leave me Tom." 

I know you're still there 

Author's note: Well if you are reading this, you've read my story and I thank you. I hope no one has lost the will to live from the primitive writing flair I show in this story. Once again I ask you to please, please R&R! I love the comments so much!

Also anyone wondering why 'Sirius Black and his Quest for the Pop Tart' is still not updated, I'm sorry, I've developed a chronic case of writers block! I promise I will get it updated a.s.a.p. 

Thank you 

Scaramouche Jay xxx****


End file.
